sporefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
GE2/Main Page
Six thousand years ago... A war. A war so grand and vast the powers unleashed shattered worlds and tore out the hearts of stars. As one the civilizations of the galaxy, unified under the flag of the Order, rose up against an ancient and malicious evil - the Grox, cybernetic warlords ruling the heart of the galaxy. The Order intended the war to bring about the collapse of the Grox, opening up the centre of the galaxy to colonisation and trade, and to bring the great powers hidden within the Galactic Core into the hands of the galaxy. The war was supposed to usher in a new era of peace. It failed. The Grox were destroyed, but not before trillions had died and planets had been stripped bare. The Order collapsed, and civilization regressed into an age of violent border squabbles and strife. Across the Five Arms empires fell to piracy, or even further into the recesses of tribalism and planetbound conflict. Chaos engulfed the galaxy. Until recently. One hundred years ago a small alliance of pacifistic species on the Galactic Fringe located one of the Order's forgotten warships. Seeing at as a way to bring peace to the galaxy they reactivated the ancient vessel, mounting a crusade of peace from the Fringe, all the way down their arm of the galaxy to the Core. Trekking through the derelict-filled Grox Hinterlands these pioneers flew onwards, towards the shining, pulsating heart of the galaxy. None know what powers they discovered there, but it was enough to bring order to hundreds of space-faring races, establishing the Confederation, governed by the gargantuan Council of Sapience, constructed around the Core itself. Stability swept across the galaxy. Peace and cooperation brought about the first forays in millenia through the maze of wormholes throughout the galaxy; in time, the labyrinth was fully mapped, and avenues and highways of trade and peace sprung up between the wormholes. Huge corporations were established, such as Omnium Mining and Kode Transportation, plying the galaxy for resources and cargo. The empty, shrivelled husk-worlds scattered throughout the Hinterlands were resettled, and soon it became not a place of fear and darkness but a vibrant realm of life. Fuelled by the Conferation's success dozens of powers, from those taking their first steps into space to ancient powers that have slogged through the aeon of conflict, have risen across the frontiers of the galaxy, each one bursting with ambition. Some wish to colonise and to mine. Some wish to spread their faith. Some wish to sample the sights of the galaxy. Some even seek to bring down the Confederation and establish themselves as the dominant power in the universe. Which path will you take to supremacy? Welcome Welcome to Galactic Empires 2: Age of the Confederacy. The game functions in much the same way as its predecessor, albiet with more complex interfaces and a far grander setting. Prepare to begin your climb to galactic rulership! 'GE2/Development page * GE2/Marketplace * GE2/Resources * GE2/Starship index * GE2/Battle calculator * GE2/Confederate Forum * GE2/Backstory ' Rules #Sign in with your empire, and preferably create a page for the empire or add a section about it on our Archive Page #If your actions will have consequences within another player's empire, please contact them first #Try to keep things here simple. Elaboration on costs and ship classes is for the Archive Page #Keep this game clean. No swearing etc #Double posting is permitted under two circumstances: 1 - If the events happening to the empire are very separate in scope; ie one military, one domestic, and 2 - If there has been an exceptionally long time since updates (ie more than a day) #Do not automatically assume success in things such as negotiation or battle if the other user has not posted. Wait for a reply #Moderators are here to settle disputes and undo unfair edits #Play fairly. Don't powergame or metagame, and try to remember that you aren't the only player here - your actions will affect other players, positively or negatively #All players start with the same footing #Even if your empire has seceeded from the Galactic Council their word still holds true when it comes to determining what resources are located on which planets Starting empire statistics Your empire here Player: Your name, preferably with a link to your userpage Colonies: 1 (Homeworld), 2 (Moons) Systems: 1 Spice output: 3 red spice Indigenous resource: As dictated by the Galactic Council Special resources: None yet Sporebucks: 100,000 Ship: 10 (6 fighters, 1 economic ship, 1 diplomatic ship, + 2 of your choice) Population: 12 billion Military: 1 billion Seat on the Council: Yes Wars: None in past, none presently Enemies: None in past, none presently Allies: None in past, none presently Empires Sublime Empire of Tefia Player: User:Tefmon Colonies: 1 Homeworld (Terrock), 2 In-system worlds (Tallite, Tabonea) Systems: 1 Spice output: 3 red spice Indigenous resource: Ayronium (Nonmetal used in cloaking/stealth devices) Special resources: None yet Sporebucks: 100,000 Ship: 10 (6 fighters, 1 economic ship, 1 diplomatic ship, 1 stealth battlecruiser, 1 stealth carrier) Population: 12 billion Military: 1 billion (500mil infantry, 200mil armour, 200mil space marines, 100mil SpecOps) Seat on the Council: Yes Wars: None in past, none presently Enemies: None in past, none presently Allies: None in past, none presently Traconian Alliance Player: User:Cheat Colonies: 1 Homeworld (Traconia), 2 In-system worlds (Nilar, Kirik) Systems: 1 Spice output: 3 red spice Indigenous resource: Harexium (Metal used in ship armor) Special resources: None yet Sporebucks: 100,000 Ship: 10 (6 fighters, 1 economic ship, 1 diplomatic ship, 2 Battlecruisers) Population: 12 billion Military: 1 billion Seat on the Council: Yes Wars: None in past, none presently Enemies: None in past, none presently Allies: None in past, none presently Neokasha Player: User:Fegaxeyl Colonies: 1 Homeworld (Kash), 2 In-system worlds (Seshkanish, Ashmafar) Systems: 1 Spice output: 3 red spice Indigenous resource: Syndiite (extreme high-temperature metal superconductor) Special resources: None yet Sporebucks: 100,000 Ship: 10 (6 fighters, 2 economic ships, 1 diplomatic ship, 1 Arkruiser,) Population: 23.2 billion Military: 0.56 billion Seat on the Council: Yes Wars: None in past, none presently Enemies: None in past, none presently Allies: None in past, none presently Eteno Empire Player: User:SupcomMonroe Colonies: 1 Homeworld (Malisk 2) 2 In system moons (Hsthius, Mirius.) Sytems: 1 Spice Output: 3 Red Spice Indigenous Resource: Berixum (Metal used in engines to increase efficiency and output) Special Resource(s): None yet Sporebucks: 100,000 Ships: 10 (6 Fighters, 1 Economic ship, 1 Diplomatic ship, 2 Guardian Heavy Destroyers) Population: 12 Billion Military: 1 Billion Seat on the Council: Yes Wars: None past/present Enemies: None past/present Allies: None past/present The Ka`rulian Empire Player: mindripper2000 colonies: Kree`zendar system`s 1 spice output 3 red spice Special resource: Kencarkin:may turn into other substances may be used to build 1 of anything sporebucks 2,000,000 ships: 6 ka`rulian space mecha (fighter) 1 mining vessel class minetastic 1 diplomatic ship 1 mothership 1 frigate population 1 billion military 50 thousand seat on council indeed wars none enemies none....yet allies Nah i dont like allies Category:Projects Category:GE2